Builder's Hut
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Semmi sem haladna itt építés nélkül! Felfogadhatsz egyre több munkást, így egyszerre több épületet is fejleszthetsz. Akár fel is gyorsíthatod a munkálatokat zöld gemek használatával." ---- *'Összegzés' **Minden Builder’s Hut-ban 1 munkás van, amivel épületeket fejleszthetsz a faludban. Az elején 2 Builder’s Hut-ot kapsz, a többi hármat Gem-ért veheted meg. **You need Builders to construct and upgrade Buildings, Walls and to clear Obstacles. They are also required to place and upgrade Heroes. However, you do not need a Builder to place Decorations or Traps. **It won't be long until your Builders are spending 1-2 days or more on upgrades, so additional workers will come in very handy! **The first Builder's Hut is awarded for free during the tutorial. **The second Builder's Hut costs 250 Gems and is required to be built during the tutorial. You are supplied with the gems required to build it. **The third Builder's Hut costs 500 Gems. There are generally two ways to acquire the third Builder's Hut: **#500 Gems can be purchased for US$4.99. See the Gems page for prices in other currencies. **#Save up 500 Gems by completing Achievements and removing Obstacles. You don't need to spend any Gems during the tutorial (other than buying the 2nd Builder's Hut). Saving 500 Gems from Obstacles and Achievements is actually not difficult; in fact there is an Achievement called "Sweet Victory!" (3 stars) which rewards 450 Gems, almost enough to buy the third Builder's Hut by itself. **The fourth Builder's Hut costs 1,000 Gems (you must already own the third). Buying 1,000 Gems would cost US$9.99. **The fifth Builder's Hut costs 2,000 Gems (you must already own the fourth). It is possible to save up enough Gems to build all five Builder's Huts eventually, as there are a total of 1,412 Gems available via achievements and an unlimited amount obtainable by clearing Obstacles such as plants and rocks (plants regrow every 8 hours). Alternatively you can buy the required amount for US$19.99. ---- *'Védelem' **You can put your Builders Huts in the very corners of your village, in hopes wasting opponents' time getting to them when attacking - which might mean the difference between a 2-star defeat instead of a 3-star one. **Builder's Huts can be used like Walls to push back the no-spawn zone of troops. *'Támadás' **Attackers should look for Builder's Huts or other buildings in corners and may combat this by placing one or two troops at each building at the start of a battle. ---- *'Egyéb' **Builder's Huts, along with Hidden Teslas, are the only permanent structures smaller than 3x3 (both are 2x2). **A Buider’s Hut-hoz nem szükséges szabad munkás. **Az összes Builder’s Hut felépítése 3750 Gem. Note that the second Builder's Hut is bought during the tutorial, so if you have already finished it, you would need an additional 3,500 Gems to buy the remaining three Huts. **Nincs ajtója. **As soon as a troop is placed during a raid, the Builders will run towards the Town Hall even if the it is the first thing to be attacked. **On top of the hut, there is a hammer and saw which represents the Builders. **When moving a Builder's Hut, there is a small black dot on the ground where the Builder's Hut is supposed to be. As soon as you replace the Hut, the Builder will spawn on the dot and run towards the Hut.